The Perfect Night
by singingstar289j
Summary: One-shot! Ethan/Sarah, with a little Erica/Benny. First Fanfic for this show!


**Hey everyone! This is my first MBAV fanfic, so go easy on me! :) I finished Season 1 & 2 one Saturday of last weekend. So I'm very new to this show. (Can't believe I finished this show in an entire night! I have no life...) Anyway, enjoy!**

Ethan's Pov

"When life leaves you high and dry

I'll be at your door tonight

If you need help, if you need help.

I'll shut down the city lights,

I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe

To make you well, to make you well.

When enemies are at your door

I'll carry you away from war

If you need help, if you need help.

Your hope dangling by a string

I'll share in your suffering

To make you well, to make you well.

Give me reasons to believe

That you would do the same for me.

And I would do it for you, for you.

Baby, I'm not moving on

I love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I love you long after you're gone

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

When you fall like a statue

I'm gon' be there to catch you

Put you on your feet, you on your feet.

And if your well is empty

Not a thing will prevent me.

Tell me what you need, what do you need?

I surrender honestly.

You've always done the same for me.

So I would do it for you, for you.

Baby, I'm not moving on,

I love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I love you long after you're gone

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

You're my back bone.

You're my cornerstone.

You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.

You're my head start.

You're my rugged heart.

You're the poultice that I've always needed.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum my heart never stops beating...

For you, for you.

Baby, I'm not moving on.

I love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

Baby, I'm not moving on,

I love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I love you long, long after you're gone.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone." (Phillip Phillips, Gone Gone Gone)

I smirked. This song reminds me of Sarah. Where was she anyways? We were at the school's fall dance.

"Bro, slow song coming up!" Benny said, nudging me and winking. I rolled my eyes. "I wonder who made that happen?" I said sarcastically. We spotted Sarah making her way towards us. "You'll thank me later!" Benny whispered in my ear. "So, "Mr. Incredible", who are you dancing with?" "Oh, I have one particular vampire in mind..." He looked over at Erica.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said; Erica was with her. "H-hey." I was nervous! Come one Ethan, be confident. "So...I heard from a little Benny that there will be a slow song soon! Are the rumors true?" Rory said, approaching us. Benny winked. "Maybe..." Erica mouthed some words to Rory and Benny that I couldn't understand. "So Rory? How bout that punch?" Thanks for leaving me guys. They left me and Sarah there. Guess it's time to ask...oh gosh. I CANNOT do this!

"So...Sarah...um..." She looked at me expectantly. Deep breaths. It's only 5 seconds of your life, just get it over with! Idiot...wait? Why am I calling myself an idiot? "Um, Ethan? You okay?" "Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine!" Back on track. "So, Sarah, um.." SPIT IT OUT! "Doyouwanttodancewithme?" She laughed. Oh no. She's gonna say no, she's gonna say no..." It sounds like you're asking me to dance with you, and if you are, the answer is..." Please. Please. Please! "Yes. I'd love to dance with you." YES! "Really? Ahem, I mean, really." The song began to play. Benny gave me a thumbs up. You can do this!

Sarah and I began to sway back and forth. Staring into each other's eyes.

"You tell all the boys "No"

Makes you feel good, yeah.

I know you're out of my league

But that won't scare me away, oh, no

You've carried on so long,

You couldn't stop if you tried it.

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it,

But I'm gonna try.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

**"This is nice. Just the two of us. Calm atmosphere, no one here to bug us." I said, gesturing over to Rory. Sarah laughed and smiled. "This is the best night I've had in a long time." She laid her head on my shoulder. This is the best night of my life!**

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

You let all the girls go

Makes you feel good, don't it?

Behind your Broadway show

I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me."

You've carried on so long

You couldn't stop if you tried it.

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it.

But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

See beneath, see beneath,

I...

Tonight

I...

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower

I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out

We'll be falling, falling but that's OK

'Cause I'll be right here

I just wanna know

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy,take it off now, boy)

'Cause I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?

See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.

We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight? (Labrinth ft. Emeil Sandè, Beneath Your Beautiful)

The song ended, unfortunately. "Sarah, can we...do this again?" "Definitely." Erica and Benny appeared out of nowhere. "Whoa! Hold the phone. This sounds like...dating to me!" Erica exclaimed. Both Sarah's face and mine got red. "Aww! You guys are too cute!" Benny joked in a high-pitched voice. We all laughed. Tonight was perfect, no monsters, no awkwardness, well maybe in the beginning. Still, it was perfect.

**Well? What did you think? :) Bolded the part between the song, so you wouldn't miss it!**


End file.
